Harry Potter and the Army of Brontosauri - An Alternate Ending
by willow-writer
Summary: Jenna is shopping in Ottery St Catchpole when she runs into a handsome stranger. She lets slip to him that she loves dinosaurs and would love to spend a day as one. Little does she know that Fred is more than capable of making that dream come true. And that his twin brother is more than capable of trying to mess it up...


A/N: This is fanfic I wrote with a friend of mine (Random-Intermission). We wrote it for another friend (Jennasaurus-Rawr) for her birthday. Jennarurus' love for both dinosaurs and Fred Weasley was the inspiration for this story. We hope you love it as much as we do. XD

Discalimer: I own nothing you recognise... that all belongs to J K Rowling. This story was originally published on an account I shared with a friend (not the co-author of the story).

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the Army of Brontosauri – An Alternate Ending**

The bell jingled as Jenna opened the door to exit the joke shop in Ottery St Catchpole, walked straight into someone and dropped everything she was holding.

"Sorry," the stranger said, bending down to help her pick things up.

"No, it's my fault… wasn't looking where I was g-" Jenna broke off. She had just raised her head to find herself looking at the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, and had consequently lost her voice. Regaining it, she blushed and finished, "…where I was going."

"No problem. It's not every day you get walked into by such a beauty," he said, before immediately adding, "Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry. That was terrible!"

Jenna laughed. "It really was."

"Can I make it up to you? There's a nice café round the corner. I swear, I'm really a lot funnier usually… and not as creepy. Oh, and I'm Fred by the way." He held out his hand to shake and Jenna took it.

"Nice to meet you, Fred. I'm Jenna. And I wouldn't say no to a lactose free cup of coffee."

"Brilliant. Shall we?" Fred turned and dipped his head in the way of the café.

"Yes, but weren't you going in to pick something up?" Jenna queried, looking back at the shop.

"I think I already did," Fred replied winking, before apologising again for the terrible pick-up line. "You must think I'm a complete tool."

Jenna laughed again. "A very funny one." _And a very good looking one,_ she added to herself.

They made the short walk to the café, where they each ordered a cappuccino – Jenna's lactose free.

"You don't like marshmallows?" he asked of Jenna, incredulous, after she declined the waitress's offer of marshmallows with her coffee.

"No, they are all squishy and too sweet."

"I'm the same! Everyone thinks I'm mental, even George – he's my identical twin. "

"Finally someone understands! None of my friends can believe it either."

Fred took a sip of his coffee. "So tell me something about you?"

"My nickname is Jennasaurus."

"Jennasaurus? As in, dinosaurus?"

"Yup. I love dinosaurs."

"Really?" Fred asked, grinning. "What's your favourite dinosaur?"

"Brontosaurus," Jenna responded without having to think.

"If you had the option, would you like to spend a day as a brontosaurus?"

Jenna laughed. "That would be beyond awesome."

"Really?" Fred questioned her again, pointedly, eyes narrowed as if convinced she were joking.

Jenna looked at him, slightly confused. "Yes…" she said slowly. "Wouldn't you love to spend a day as a dinosaur?"

"I guess. But I think I would rather spend the day as a flying turtle."

"A flying turtle?" Jenna asked quizzically.

"Well why the hell not? If I find myself in a _completely hypothetical_ magical universe where you're allowed to turn yourself into a creature that's been extinct for millions of years, why can't I, in the interest of fairness, turn myself into something that doesn't exist? I mean, who knows, flying turtles totally could have existed a billion years ago and we wouldn't even know. If you have the opportunity to live in a fantastical world, why not do fantastical things?"

Jenna burst out laughing, and then quickly covered her mouth to stifle her hysterics, as many people had turned to look at her.

"Fair point. But does that mean you don't believe in magic?"

"You do?" Fred asked, with a look that Jenna could not work out.

"Of course. I mean, can you prove that it doesn't exist?"

"That reminds me of something a friend of mine would say."

"Smart friend you have. But can you?"

"No," then he added quietly so only Jenna could hear him, "but I can prove the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"I can prove it does exist." Jenna looked at Fred, unbelieving. "I'll prove it to you. Meet me on Stoatsted Hill at eight thirty tonight, and I'll show you."

"Err…" Jenna said, reluctantly.

"Right. You don't know me and I'm asking you to meet me on a secluded hill after dark. Again, sorry, I'm usually not this creepy. How about tomorrow morning at 10? When it's nice and light?"

Jenna smiled. "Tonight is fine. For some reason I'm not getting a very creepy vibe from you."

* * *

That night Jenna left home at eight o'clock in order to meet Fred. When she arrived at the top of the hill out of breath, he was already waiting for her.

"Hey," he greeted her. "I wasn't sure if you were going to show up."

"Well I wasn't going to pass up a chance to see you try and prove magic exists, was I." Jenna smiled.

"True. I guess it's not every day a stunningly creepy, yet ridiculously attractive young man like myself runs you down in the street and offers to defy the laws of science for you," joked Fred, causing Jenna to laugh.

"Exactly. You will either blow my mind with amazing, or prove that you are a complete lunatic who I should be running away from. Either way, it makes for an entertaining evening."

"I see. A story to tell the grandchildren. Why else would you follow a lunatic to a secluded hill? In that case, let's just hope it stays family friendly," Fred said, winking.

"I see no family around here," Jenna countered, causing Fred to raise an eyebrow. "So, how do you plan on proving magic exists?" she continued, as though she hadn't said anything remotely flirtatious or suggestive.

Fred followed her lead, answering her question. "Well, my dear, see this banged up old flower pot that is more just a pile of lovely red clay?" he asked, pointing to a pot on the ground Jenna hadn't previously noticed.

"Yes," she replied, her tone telling Fred she was quite dubious.

"I need you to place your hand upon it sometime in the next…" Fred checked his watch. "Oh, shit! Now!" He grabbed Jenna's hand and placed it on the pot with his own.

Immediately Jenna felt a peculiar tugging sensation around her midriff and the next thing she knew she was spinning through the air. She tried not to be scared, but the ridiculous grin she could see on Fred's face as they spun faster and faster didn't help. Maybe he was completely bonkers after all…

Suddenly Jenna hit something hard and realised that she had landed on the ground. She looked up, expecting to have rolled to the bottom of Stoatsted Hill, saw that they were instead standing at the end of the High Street of a quaint, snow-covered village, and promptly fainted.

She woke up to find herself on the ground with Fred leaning over her.

"What the fudge monkey just happened?" she asked groggily.

"Muggles," Fred sighed. "You have such delicate sensibilities."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," Fred said shaking his head. "Are you all right?"

"I think so… What happened?" Jenna asked, her mind still reeling.

"Well, you travelled by portkey, saw the absolute beauty of the village of Hogsmeade, and you passed out," Fred listed.

"Portkey? Hogsmeade? What happened to Stoatsted hill? I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"No, you're not dreaming. Let's see… A portkey is a fantastic little dodaddy that lets persons such as ourselves travel anywhere we want by means of magic. They usually take the form of unsuspicious objects, which muggles warn their children not to touch, and are regulated by the Ministry – except that one, so I would appreciate it if you didn't spread the word – they're quite a lot like Muggle trains. Except uglier. And a lot more punctual, I find. This," he said with a sweeping gesture towards the town, "is Hogsmeade. One of the few all-wizard towns left in Britain." He paused, thinking. "Oh, and Stoatsted Hill is right where we left it unless it's been hit by a freak storm, in which case, lucky for us. Did I miss anything?"

"Err, so, umm, let me get this straight. We, err, travelled here by, ah, magic?" Jenna put her head in her hands. "That's a lot to take in. Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Well, hypothetically you could be dreaming, but I'd be dreaming the same thing at the same time. That'd just be plain weird."

"Sounds a bit like Inception, to me," Jenna mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Don't worry. Movie reference."

"Okay. Here," he helped her stand up, supporting her so that she didn't topple over, then said, "Pick a shop on the strip. Any shop."

"Hmm, are there any shoe shops?"

"Err, well, they might sell shoes at _Mrs Flume's Robes and Accessories_ …" Fred said, clearly regretting asking Jenna to pick a shop.

"I was only kidding," Jenna said lightly. "What about that place, Honeydukes?" she said pointing. "That looks interesting."

Fred smiled. "A fine choice." He held out his arm for Jenna to take and when she did he twisted on the spot, pulling her into the suffocating blackness. Jenna felt as though she was being compressed, like something was pressing on her from all sides. She couldn't breathe. She was going to pass out. Just as she began to black out, Jenna found herself on the steps of Honeydukes.

"Oh, God, I think I'm going to be sick…' Jenna groaned.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked, holding on to Jenna's arm to help her say upright.

"I – I think I'll be ok. I'm just a bit queasy. Shall we go inside?"

"Only if you're ready for me to prove you right," he winked.

"Uh, I think you already did that, what with the portkey and whatever the hell THAT was just then."

"Well, then, I replace my previous statement with 'only if you're ready to eat until you die," he grinned as he spoke, pushing the door open for Jenna.

"OH MY GOD! This is like the Happy Lab, but SO MUCH BETTER!" Jenna said, eyes bludging as they tried to take in everything in the shop.

"Happy lab?" Fred whispered to himself, confused, imagining some kind of rainbow laboratory in which people conducted experiments relating to happiness.

"This is amazing!" Jenna stood in awe at the overwhelming number of strange and wonderful things in the shop, before grabbing Fred's hand and pulling him around the shop. "Oh, sugar quills! Wow! How much are they?" Jenna picked up a silver and blue sugar quill and looked at the price. Her face fell. "1G? What does that mean?"

Fred pulled a few gold coins out of his pocket and showed them to Jenna. "These are galleons, wizard money."

"Gold coins? Real gold coins?"

"That they are. Though they're only worth about ten muggle pounds each, so don't get too excited."

"Oh, well, err, how do I get me some of them so I can buy some of this incredible stuff?"

Fred pulled out a few more coins from his pocket and handed them to Jenna. "Consider it a gift from Weasley Enterprises. But there is one condition," he added slyly.

"Weasley Enterprises?"

"My brother and I own a small business in London which we hope to turn into a profitable franchise," Fred explained.

"Ok… And what's the condition?"

"The condition is that you accompany me on another adventure next week."

Jenna tried to hide the grin that was threatening to spread across her face while she pretended to think. "Oh, I think I could manage that."

"Good," he said happily, mirroring the smile on Jenna's face. "Shall we continue exploring?"

Jenna nodded, and then spotted the display of chocolate frogs. "These aren't real frogs, are they?"

After Honeydukes, where Jenna spent quite a lot of her 'gift', Fred took Jenna to the Three Broomsticks. They had dinner and Jenna was introduced to butterbeer, which she was quite amazed by.

That evening, Fred returned them both to Stoatsted Hill by means of apparition, and saying goodbye, they agreed to meet at the same time the next week.

* * *

The following Saturday, Jenna arrived on the hill to find Fred already waiting once again. After a quick greeting (which included quite a long hug, because Jenna couldn't resist), she asked, "So, where are we off to today? Are we using another broken flower pot?"

Fred laughed. "No, we're just apparating today. Technically speaking, I wasn't supposed to use that portkey last week. I've never been a fan of technicalities, though," he added. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm for Jenna to take, before apparating to Hogsmeade.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that," Jenna said, feeling slightly nauseous.

"It's quite fun once you get over the weird feeling. I'll admit it makes tormenting my mother a lot easier."

Jenna tried to frown disapprovingly, but only ended up laughing, causing Fred to grin.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked again. "More shopping?"

"Merlin no. I thought we'd try something a little more my style," Fred replied with a wink.

"Your style? What exactly does that involve?" Jenna queried, sceptically.

"It's a secret," Fred grinned slyly at his statement.

"I thought you were going to try not being creepy," Jenna said, attempting to keep her face straight.

"It'll be worth it, I promise."

He took Jenna down a path that led to the hills behind the village.

"You're not planning on murdering me, are you?" Jenna said looking around. "You know, secluded woods and all that…"

"No, I'm very honest with people I want to murder. I tell them of my intentions up front."

"Well that's reassuring," she replied with unmistakable sarcasm.

Fred smiled. "I'm glad. I would hate for you to feel uncomfortable. Now, about that surprise..."

"Yes, you know, I really don't like surprises."

"But this is a good surprise."

"Well, if it involves magic I'm sure it will be, but I still don't like surprises."

"Are you ready?" Fred asked.

"Can't you just give me a tiny hint of what you're going to do?"

"Nope," he said with a grin.

"You're not going to turn me into a dinosaur, are you? Because one, that would be awesome, but two, I might accidentally eat you," Jenna laughed at the thought.

"What? No, that would be ridiculous."

Jenna couldn't hide the fact that she was slightly disappointed. "Oh, I get it, you're going to turn me into a flying turtle."

"Why ever would I do that?"

"Because you want to be a flying turtle," Jenna said, as though it was obvious.

"But then why would I turn you into one? I'd become insanely jealous of you."

"Couldn't you turn yourself into a flying turtle too?"

"That would be interesting, but I kind of like being a carnivore."

"You're the one that wanted to be a turtle."

"True, but I'd like to be able to turn back at will. I think being a turtle indefinitely would be rather dull."

"I guess so," Jenna agreed. "Anyway, back to my surprise. What is it?" she asked hopefully.

Fred didn't bother answering. Instead he simply flashed Jenna another sly grin, to which she raised her eyebrows, waiting. Fred removed his wand from his pocket and his expression shifted. His face now sported a mixture of concentration and frustration.

"Why are you pointing a stick at me?" Jenna asked, confused.

Again, Fred didn't answer as he was concentrating on performing a rather difficult non-verbal spell. All of a sudden Jenna felt cold, despite it being quite warm out. She started to shiver and then stepped backwards, feeling as though something had just hit her in the face.

 _What the…?_ she thought. Jenna looked down and her head spun. The ground was very far away and Fred looked like an ant. The dizziness abated quickly and left Jenna feeling very confused. Her stomach growled loudly, and without thinking she bent her long neck and began eating the leaves on the tree next to her.

Fred looked up at the large dinosaur standing before him. He watched as the brontosaurus, or rather, Jenna, began eating the leaves at the top of a nearby tree.

"Maybe I should have checked what _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ said about dinosaurs before I tried this out…" he said to himself.

Jenna heard a small whisper and realised it was Fred talking. She bent her head down further, so that it was almost level with him, and then tried to speak. "RAWR!"

Jenna jumped, making the ground quiver. _What the hell was that? Oh God, was that me? Did I just_ rawr _? Holy shit!_

"Wow!" Fred exclaimed to himself in surprise. "This is so COOL!" He heard a twig snap behind him and pivoted on the spot to see his twin brother approaching.

"George! What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Following you, brother. What does it look like I'm doing?" said George.

"Looks like you're snooping, that's what," replied Fred.

Fred attempted to stand in front of Jenna to hide her from George, but hiding a large dinosaur proved to be somewhat difficult.

"You're a shifty bugger, you know that? And there is no point trying to hide what you did. Everyone from here to London can see it! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TURNING HER INTO A DINOSAUR?" George yelled.

Unknown to Fred, George or the Jennasaurus, two Death Eaters had just apparated behind a bush and were now listening to their conversation.

"Shunpike was right! Potter is trying to make an army of dinosaurs!" The first Death Eater whispered pointedly at the other, desperately trying to sound shocked without attracting the Weasley twins' attention.

"We have to get back and tell the Dark Lord immediately!" said the second in much the same tone.

There was a small pop as the Death Eaters disapperated back to Malfoy Manor.

"Did you hear that?" Fred asked, turning to look in the direction of the recently departed Death Eaters.

George shook his head before continuing to yell. "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"It was a surprise for her, George. She wanted to be a dinosaur," Fred tried to explain.

George took a deep, calming breath. "Fred, there is a difference between having a fascination with dinosaurs and actually WANTING TO BE TURNED INTO ONE! I know we are the kings of pranks, but this is taking it a bit far, don't you think? She's a muggle, Fred!"

"Well, technically, she's a dinosaur now, but I guess going by conventional definitions she isn't magical so she'd still be a muggle. Not sure if it matters anymore though."

"Well ok, I guess if you were planning on turning her back into a human, no harm can come of all your sense leaving you for a moment," George said, finally calming down. However, when he saw the sheepish look on his brother's face he added, "You _were_ planning on turning her back, weren't you?"

"I wasn't exactly sure if the transfiguration was even going to work. I figured I'd cross the spell reversal bridge when I came to it," Fred mumbled.

George was furious. "Well then, let's see how you like being a dinosaur. And while you're being a dinosaur, you can explain to your friend why she is no longer human!" George pointed his wand at his twin and performed the spell, turning him into another brontosaurus.

 _Well this has been an interesting day,_ Fred thought.

"Oh, hello," Jenna said in dinospeak. "You decided to join me, then?" Her voice displayed both amusement and annoyance.

"Decided is probably not the right word, but never mind. How are you feeling?"

"Hmm, let me think… Like a brontosaurus?" Jenna chucked, her booming dinosaur laugh scaring George into disapperating for fear of being squashed by giant angry feet.

* * *

"George, dear, have you seen your brother around lately?" Molly asked her son a few days later.

"Err, not in the past few days…" he replied.

"George Weasley! I am your mother! I know when you're lying to me," Molly said angrily.

"Well, technically I'm not lying, because I haven't seen him in the past few days," George said smoothly. "Now, if you had asked me if I know where he is, or what happened the last time I saw him, that would be a different matter."

"Tell me, George. Where is he?" Molly said with a threatening stare.

"Err, well he might have turned a muggle into a dinosaur…" Molly started to fume, but George continued, trying to finish his explanation before she exploded. "… and then I might have turned him into a dinosaur to prove a point." He braced himself for the fury that was surely coming his way.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I taught him a lesson?" George said quietly.

"You boys may no longer live in my home, but I can still ground you!" Molly threatened.

"Firstly, no you can't. And secondly, I can turn him back any time. Unlike Fred, I made sure I knew the counter spell before I transfigured him," said George smugly.

"You will go back and fix this right now, or you'll wish you never found out you were a wizard!"

"Fine, I just thought it would be…" George stopped, feeling something grow hot in his pocket. He brought out his old DA coin and studied it before saying, "Ah, Mum? We're needed at Hogwarts. The battle's begun."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and Jenna were doing dinosaur things, like eating trees and making small earthquakes, which at first had scared the people of Hogsmeade, but they had become used to the tremors after the first couple of days.

Suddenly a voice was heard throughout the mountains. "I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me… Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

Fred froze, and Jenna stared at him, not fully understanding what was going on.

"This is going to sound rather strange, but we have to break into a school," Fred told her.

"That does sound rather strange, also very exciting. But can you please explain first what that voice was?"

"That was the voice of Voldemort, a very evil dark wizard. He wants to kill Harry Potter, his enemy and a friend of mine. He is at the school and if Harry doesn't hand himself over, which I know he won't, Voldemort will kill everyone that stands in his way."

"And you want us to go to the place where this Voldy-whatsits is killing people?" Jenna asked hesitantly.

"I'm part of a group dedicated to defeating him. And at the moment, I'm in a better position than normal, in terms of ability to do so."

"Right, because we're dinosaurs. Let's go then."

Together Jenna and Fred stomped over to the gates of Hogwarts. Finding that the Death Eaters had already destroyed them, they walked in and headed towards the castle.

On the way up to the castle, they came across a couple of trolls who decided it would be a good idea to take on a dinosaur. While head-butting the trolls, Fred yelled to Jenna to keep going towards the castle.

"But try not to step on anyone on our side!"

"How am I supposed to know who is who? They all look the same, especially from this height!" Jenna told him.

"Good point," Fred realised. "The ugly ones! Kill all the ugly ones!"

"I'm going to take that as 'Squish all the ones wearing ridiculously ugly masks,'" Jenna said.

"Exactly. The ones with masks are Death Eaters," Fred explained, as Jenna went in search for more masked wizards.

Upon arriving at the castle, after killing the trolls, Fred spotted his mum and waved a dino sized hand at her. "Hi Mum!" he tried to say, forgetting that all she would be able to hear was a rawr.

Seeing the Brontosaurus waving at her, Molly turned to George and asked, "Is that Fred?"

"Either it's him or the muggle. I can't tell the difference. But then again, I don't know why she would be waving at you."

"Hi Freddie dear!" Molly yelled, waving back.

During a brief and confusing exchange between Molly and Fred – confusing because Molly couldn't understand anything Fred said – Jenna was squishing as many Death Eaters as she could. She also accidentally stepped on several trees and a small hut. She was enjoying herself so much that when she spotted a giant spider, she momentarily forgot she was a dinosaur and jumped backwards, making the ground shake and stepping on a snake.

Suddenly the voice rang out again. "You have fought valiantly… I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you… I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, child and dinosaur who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

The fighting stopped and everyone disappeared into the castle. Fred and Jenna tried to peak through the windows of the castle to see what was going on, but couldn't see anybody. After a while Jenna got bored of not being able to help anymore and decided to take on one of the giants that was sitting at the edge of the forest. As she kicked the giant, Fred watched on, slightly worried, but vowed only to intervene if Jenna really needed his help. After all, she looked like a girl – or dinosaur – that was capable of holding her own. Jenna kicked and smacked and head-butted the giant, and when it was lying unconscious on the ground, she sat on it for good measure, making Fred howl with laughter.

Just as she was standing up, Jenna saw movement near the edge of the forest. A group of masked people were emerging and the one at the front of the group was uglier than anything Jenna had seen that night.

"Get him, Freddie! He's uglier than the lot of them!" she called out to Fred, who was closer to the group.

Fred saw Voldemort emerging from the forest, accompanied by Hagrid who was holding a dead Harry in his arms. Angry and grief stricken, Fred stomped over as Voldemort said, "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himse-" While everyone was still coming out of the castle with looks of horror on their faces, Fred stepped on Voldemort, ending his ridiculous lie.

Cheers rang out from the castle as everyone saw Voldemort get squished, but the cheers were mingled with sobs and screams as people spotted Harry lying limp in Hagrid's arms. The sobs quickly turned into more cheers as Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and screamed, "He's not dead yet! We have to kill the snake! Has anyone seen the snake?"

"I was going to kill it, like you said Harry, but I haven't been able to find it," Neville said, defeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fred," said Jenna. "I didn't realise the snake was important. I accidentally stepped on it when the giant spider scared me." She pointed over to the grass near the demolished hut, to where a snake was lying in a dino sized footprint, completely flat.

Fred laughed. "Jenna, you just saved us all! That snake was the only thing keeping Voldemort alive."

"Really?" Jenna said, surprised.

"Yes!" dinosaur Fred beamed.

"So I just saved the entire world by accidentally stepping on a snake?"

Fred nodded then tried to explain to the humans what had happened, as they were all still fretting over the missing snake.

"Oh, bugger this," George said loudly, pulling out his wand. He performed the counter spell and the two dinosaurs became humans once again. "Now, what were you saying?" he asked Fred.

"Jenna killed Nagini by accident," Fred said quickly. "She destroyed the last horcrux, so Voldemort actually is dead! He died when I stepped on him! He's dead! WE WON!" He yelled over the noise of everyone's applause and cheers.

Everyone made their way back into the Great Hall to celebrate. One would expect that there would be much mourning after such a big battle, but thanks to the dinosaurs, the Death Eaters hadn't been able to kill anyone!

Once everyone had finished congratulating and thanking her and Fred, Jenna made her way over to where he was standing with his family.

"Hi Fred. Err, would it be weird if I asked to be turned back into a dinosaur?"

"I don't think that would be weird at all," he said, smiling. "In fact, would it be weird if I joined you?"

Jenna beamed. "Would it be ok if we were turned back into humans for a few days every month? So we could see family and friends? And visit Honeydukes?" she added as an afterthought.

Fred laughed. "That sounds like a fantastic plan. Can I do one thing before we change back, though?" he asked.

"What's that?"

Fred leaned in and kissed Jenna. "That's for saving the world," he said quietly.

Squealing inside, Jenna grabbed Fred and kissed him back.

George, who had be secretly listening to their conversation, mumbled, "I don't want to see this!" And turned them both back into dinosaurs. "Oh, I guess I didn't really think that through," he said as the brontosauri's heads broke through what was left of the Hall's roof. "And Merlin, they're still at it! Get a room guys," he yelled up to them. "Or a mountain."

Fred looked down at his twin and laughed.

All that could be heard on the Hogwarts' grounds was the sound of celebration from the castle and the rawr of a brontosaurus that sounded strangely like the laugh of a Weasley.

* * *

A/N: Happy Lab is an amazing sweet shop that is very colourful and keeps all the lollies and chocolates in test tubes and conical flasks and the like.


End file.
